


Dark Star[On Hiatus]

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Lily and Emma never seperated,instead they ran away together and learned of their real stories from the world of magic at the same time.DARK!EMMA,G!P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Prologue

Instead of Emma becoming the Savior and breaking the curse after twenty eight years,she changed her destiny by running away with her dear best friend/current love of her life and wife,Lilith Paige at sixteen-years-old.

They both learned of where they really came from and who their parents were,about all of the fairy tale characters together on the bus from the guilty Sorcerer's Apprentic.Due to how sorry they could tell he truly was and that he told them when he did not have to,the girls forgave him and made a pact that they would never seperate again and get their revenge.

Because of this,Emma never broke the curse.Instead her supposed son,Henry did.See,the Savior was born with a penis and thus could not have given birth to the boy at all.Lily and she found out who the man named Neal really was and set up a look-alike surrogate to give birth to his child.

Henry sook out Emma of course,that never changed.She played her role as the run-away mommy,coming back into his life perfectly while she gave Lily information from the inside.The blonde got close to her parents and the town's people,letting them grow to love and trust her before she drove out of town under the guise of needing a little bit of time to herself and she would be back one day.Henry was better of with Regina,giving him time to repair that relationship.

Of course,everyone believed their beloved Savior.She would be back,right?Oh,definitely,no doubt about it.That was always the plan,but this time she would be returning with two guests.Lily and their daughter,the only biological child they had,Desdemona Swan and they would get those blasted Charmings for wronging them.

~⚘~

"Ready to go,love?Ursula just messaged me,they've got Cruella and they will be waiting for us."

Emma called into the bathroom,fixing her now short hair.She had their stuff packed,Desdemona was waiting on the both of them outside of the trailer they'd settled down in,and now all they had to do was get Lily out and ready.

"I've been ready for the last fifteen years,Savior,"

The brunette smirked,walking over to the taller blonde and pulling her down for a kiss.Emma pulled her closer,mumbling against her lips.

"Good,we'd best be going,then,Starla.Get this show on the road,it's time those Charmings learn their lesson for fucking over this family."

"MOM'S,CRUELLA'S STARTING TO TAKE OFF.COME ON,YOU TWO CAN KISS AND SCREW AROUND LATER!"

The blue-haired girl with eyes exactly the same shade as her grandmother,Maleficent's yelled into the room as she ran out to catch the vehicle.At a much slower pace,Lily or "Starla" and Emma followed.Cruella wouldn't leave,they knew.Simply for the fact,they couldn't get across the town line without the Savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Lily and Emma never seperated,instead they ran away together and learned of their real stories from the world of magic at the same time.DARK!EMMA,G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"So,to get this straight.You and Lily have been married and known about our world since you were teenagers?And you were born with a penis,so you impregnanted Maleficent's daughter with Mona and Henry is not actually your son at all?"

Mr.Gold or Rumpel,if you preferred asked.He had only just been updated on the women and their daughter's plans,so they were trying to be patient with the man.Emma nodded,wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Yes,that's correct."

"Then how is Henry..."

"Apart of our world?Simple,Neal.Despite his mother being just an ordinary woman who just happened to look like me,his father is still your son and Henry will always be the Dark One's grandson.He was just a pawn that needed to be added,sweet kid but he'll never really be my son."

Emma shrugged,kissing Lily's head.Desdemona or Mona,as she liked to be called was cramped up in the very back of the vehicle and hummed.

"Yeah,speak of the devil.I don't have to call that little runt my brother or get all mushy with that family love bullshit,right?"

"No,you don't.As far as the town and daddy and mommy dearest are concerned,you and Starla here,"

She nodded to Lily,smirking and squeezing her thigh.

"Are just the woman I met and fell in the love with and her poor bastard child I bravely agreed to take in and raise as my own."

"And we know nothing of magic,"

Lily aka Starla added,kissing Emma's chest.

"Okay,so why did you help the Charmings all those times if you hate them so much?"

Gold asked,still trying to wrap his head around it all.Whether he was more confused how all this went on and he had no idea about it or having trouble taking it all in,they had no idea.

"Simple,to gain their trust.I built up that relationship,reunited them,and got close.I let them grow to love me and believe I loved them,they have this little belief that everything they ever did was okay and the light practically shines out of my ass.Exactly how they wanted it,but what they won't see coming is when me and mine tear them apart and destroy that happiness.Regina's little attempts at revenge were cute,but we're done playing games.They screwed us over,now they must pay."

Emma spat,holding Lily tighter.The two Queens of Darkness and Gold looked so proud,smirking at the venom in her voice and obvious thought put into their plans.

"Good,then we're all on the same page.And we're here,call Regina and let's get this show on the road.We have much work to do,dearies."

~⚘~

"Hey,Gina,it's Emma,"

Emma said once the former Queen had picked up the phone,humming as Lily kissed up her neck softly.Sadly,these few moments standing outside the vehicle would be their only real alone time together for a while.So,of course the dragon's daughter was making the most of it.

"Emma?I thought you were back in New York..."

The blonde smirked,biting her wife's neck before answering.

"Well,I was,but I just..I missed all of you and besides,I met someone and I want Henry to meet her."

"We missed you too and you met someone?Excuse me,did you say her?And are you sure it's a good idea for Henry to meet someone you just hooked up with?"

Emma couldn't help but to flush in anger and clench her fists at Regina implying her precious Lily was just a meaningless fling,even if she knew the woman knew nothing of what was really going on.She and Lily had officially been together since they were teenagers,never once strayed from one another and it pissed her off more than anything for people to believe otherwise.But she had to keep up the act,just for a little while longer.

"Yeah,her.I'm with a woman,didn't you know I swung both ways?And this one's different,I'm in love and I married her.I'm just making sure the kid knows his step-mother,not like some people when they introduce him to married outlaws they're screwing in the vaults or anything..."

She trailed off,Lily smirked and sucked a mark on her neck where anyone could see it.Emma bit her lip,holding back a moan and twisted her wedding band around on her finger.

"Married?!And I'm going to ignore that last part this once,only because I offended you first.Next time,I won't.Anyways,I'll get the scroll and let you in.Give me just a moment and I'll meet you two at the town line."

"Er,that's another thing.It's not just the two of us,Starla has a daughter and she's with us."

Regina sighed.

"Is that all?"

"No,Cruella and Ursula tagged along and gave us a ride.The bug broke down finally after I got to New York,I ran into them and they expressed how badly they wanted a second chance,so I said I would see if you would let them in too...."

"Ugh,fine!"

The women shared a smirk and once Emma had hung up,she mumbled.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have two other stories to work on,but this idea was just too good for me not to go with it.Anyways,hope you liked this and maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Lily and Emma never seperated,instead they ran away together and learned of their real stories from the world of magic at the same time.DARK!EMMA,G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Lilly wrapped her arms around Emma's waist,holding on tightly.Since her blonde had been going to Storybrooke,she hadn't gotten to see her as much.Honestly,she didn't think she could handle anymore seperation.

Desdemona leaned against the vehicle,standing between Ursula and Cruella.Gold had moved to hide in the back of the car,it would be much later on in the night before they got to see his face again.

Emma bent down,grabbing the scroll and yelping when her wife swatted her ass firmly.She stood back up and walked over to Lily,grinning.

"Now,listen here,woman,I am not just some piece of meat that you can like stare at and grope all day you know?"

Lily raised a brow,making a show of looking her up and down before grabbing a handful of her butt.

"Is that so?"

"Nah,but it's obligatory to say it.It's the thought that counts,you grope me all you want,baby,I like it."

Emma grinned,then opened the scroll and tossed it to their driver,Cruella.All the women got back in the car,Desdemona taking way too much joy in tormenting poor Rumpel about not having an actual seat.

~⚘~

It took about two hours to introduce Lily and Desdemona to everyone,getting the story out,and pretending to have a difficulties explaining to them that magic existed and everyone there was a fairytale character.

"Ugh,it's a wonder you never blew your brains out after dealing with those people,Swan.It really is,"

Lily huffed once they were all in the safety of Gold's cabin,out in the woods far away from those annoying town's people.Emma nodded,rubbing her head.

"Yeah,it was a struggle.Especially dealing with Mary Margaret,damn that woman can talk your ear off!"

"I'm sure she gave about thirty hope speeches within five minutes and the old hag just kept rambling on about true love,never wanted to gag so much in my life!"

Desdemona groaned,sitting down in the floor next to Ursula's feet.The dark-haired woman practically watched her grow up,she was family and their blue-haired hellion of a daughter for some reason seemed very fond of her.

"Get used to it,that's a daily thing,punk."

"Oh,Gods,I'm just going to hide out here.Yep."

"If I don't get to hide,you don't either.We suffer as a family,damn it!"

Everyone laughed at that,Cruella nodded to Gold.

"Alright,when do we get started on bringing her back?"

"Tonight,you will begin showing your faces and getting those Charmings paranoia to fall right into our trap."

Ursula and Cruella smirked,they had stayed back for a bit.Regina wouldn't bring them up,not wanting to take the attention from their newcomers to scare the town's people with the arrival of two well known villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo,three chaps in!Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Lily and Emma never seperated,instead they ran away together and learned of their real stories from the world of magic at the same time.DARK!EMMA,G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

The next day,Emma showed Lily around town.Desdemona had run off,chasing Ruby around in between checking out the pirates hanging around the docks.The Savior held her wife's hand,smiling as she simply enjoyed just spending time with the brunette alone and not worrying over plans and such.This was their free time,they were going to make the most of it before they had to set to work that night.

"That's Gold's pawnshop,maybe we could find something of your mom's in there."

She mumbled,kissing the side of Lily's head as she pointed ahead of them.The brunette perked up,smiling and whispering back.

"You think so?"

"He's got stuff from literally just about everyone else from one land or another,I don't see why not!"

She snorted,knowing there were fewer chances of Rumpelstiltskin not having collected at least one item than of something actually being in his shop.The shorter woman shrugged,nodding and snuggling into her side as they walked throught the front door.

The bell jingled as the door closed behind them,Belle looked up from behind the counter and smiled.

"Emma,I didn't think I'd see you here!What can I do for you today and who is this?"

The blonde waved a dismissive hand,humming as her wife pulled away from the embrace to wander around the shop.

"Yeah,I didn't really plan on coming here.It was a last minute thing,we're just browsing around.And that's Starla,my wife."

Belle looked surprised,focusing all her attention on Emma and giving Lily the perfect opportunity to sneak off to the back office and snoop around back there.

"Wife?I thought you were with Killian...and Neal..."

She trailed off,blushing and Emma shook her head.

"Yeah,I met and fell in love with her while I was away.And no,me and Killian have never been anything more than friends.He's actually seeing Tink,I think.And Neal,that's old,old news.In the end,we agreed just to be friends and he died before we could bother with telling anyone."

She lied easily,on the last half.Honestly,she had told Neal the complete truth after he got shot and she thought he was dying.After the Neverland fiasco,he forgave her for the small betrayal because she did help save his son and agreed to keep her secret after she told him what the Charmings did to Lily and her mother.

Belle nodded,smiling.

"Well,then congratulations.Here,a wedding gift."

The bookworm gave her a beautiful necklace with a silver dragon wrapped around a red heart pendant ,she raised a brow and took it.

"Thanks,but where would this have come from?"

"I actually have no idea,it's been on display for apparently the entirety of the curse and afterwards.No one's claimed it and it's really pretty,so I thought you might like to give it to her.She seems like the type to be able to pull it off,"

Belle shrugged,Emma smiled and carefully slipped it in her pocket just as Lily slipped out and shoved a small box in her jacket with a nod to the exit.

"Well,thanks,I'm sure she'll love it.We'd best get going,I promised to show her all over town."

Emma said with a false smile,grabbing Lily's hand and walking out of the shop after waving at the bookworm.It really wasn't Belle she had a problem with,the woman was sweet and she could spend hours with her company but they really did need to get back to their day.

"Alright,you gave up stealing when we finally settled down.What could have possibly caught your eye so badly that you did that?"

Emma asked,after dragging Lily out to a part in the woods where they could talk freely.The brunette pulled out the box,showing it had a horned headdress on the top that obviously belonged to Maleficent.

"It's Mom's,well,actually mine.This is what Gold was telling Cruella and Ursula to get,it's the baby rattle she had to give to me.I couldn't just leave it..."

Emma looked at it and nodded,leaning down and knuzzling her nose against Lily's.

"I know,baby,I don't blame you.It's all you have left of her,besides the necklace.Speaking of which,here's another."

She pulled the necklace Belle had given her out,unclasping it and hooking the chain around her wife's neck.

"It's beautiful,but doesn't it look sort of masculine?"

Lily scrunced up her nose,Emma shrugged and pecked her lips.

"It does,but it looks really good on you.Now,let's head back and show them what we have found."

~⚘~

After giving the box to Cruella and Ursula,the women set off to lead the Charmings on a wild goose chase.Emma would play the concerned Sherriff,chasing after them with David while Lily hunted down their daughter before she ran off and got pregnant and/or ran off with some idiot she met at the docks.

"Dad,did you find anything?Maybe we should go back to the station,look over security cameras..."

David shook out of his shock at finding the subtly hidden box,knowing exactly what it was and let out a shaky breath.

"No,no.I found nothing,don't worry about it.Me and your mother were just paranoid,it's time we give these two a real chance.You go show your...wife around and I've got to get back to Snow,we had a...er,hike planned.Yeah,a hike."

He lied right to her face,Emma wanted to laugh but instead frowned and nodded.

"Yeah,okay.Have fun..."

Once he had left,she turned to the other two women and smirked.

"And this hike is leading right down to a certain someone's ashes,the fool.Me,Lily,and maybe Mona-if she didn't run off again-will meet you all there,"

Cruella and Ursula mock saluted her,nodding and wearing smirks of their own.

"We look forward to it,Maleficent wasn't the only one those Charmings messed with that night.It's time they pay for it all."

"Indeed."

~⚘~

Lily,Emma,and a grumpy Desdemona hid in the dark as they watched the Charmings stumble into their trap.Idiots.

Before either one could say a word,they were knocked out and everyone slipped out of their hiding spaces.Lily smirked,Emma sneered down at the unconscious couple whom had caused her family so much pain.

Desdemona dug around in their pockets,swiping David's gun and giving the unmoving bodies a good,swift kick before she handed the weapon to Gold and stepped back.

Cruella sliced open their palms,getting a good bit of blood from both and tossed it onto the pile of ashes formerly known as Maleficent.This act woke the Charmings,they hissed in pain and tried to stop the ritual from happening.But it was too late,it had begun and the beast was already forming back into herself.Waiting for it to finish up,they caught David and Mary Margaret up on what was going on.

The Charmings looked horrified,their eyes flicking to Emma and Lily.

"Please tell us you aren't part of this,you don't know what this woman is like.And dragging your innocent...friend into--"

Snow started,but Emma cut her off angrily.

"Sorry,mommy dearest,but I am.And yes,I have a fairly good idea of what she was like.As for my "friend,"let's get one thing straight right now,she is my wife and has been for the last fifteen years.That beautiful devil with the blue hair is our daughter,our only child.And you two are the biggest couple of hypocrites I ever met,doing what you did to my Lily's mother and then acting like she's the bad guy here!"

"Fifteen years?Only child?And who the Hell is Lily?!"

Emma smirked,Lily matched her expression and watched as her mother finished the transformation and stood before them in all her human glory.

"That's right,we met as kids and married at sixteen.See,my wonderful wife was born with a fully functioning penis and she gave me the honor of carrying her first and only child fourteen years ago.And I'm Lily,Lilith Swan née Paige.Maleficent's daughter,the baby you two kidnapped from her as a fucking egg!"

The brunette spat the last half,like it was venom and Emma rubbed her back.

"Calm down,my love,we'll get them back.We've been planning for long enough now,there is no stopping us now.Especially not with your mother back,"

She cooed,kissing her wife's shoulder.Lily relaxed almost instantly,nodding.And then the pair finally turned to the dragon,hearing a throat clearing.

"It's good to be back,but I must say I am curious about all the new faces.Who might you be,dears?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year,everyone!Hope you enjoyed the chapter,I figured you'd appreciate the update.Anyways,maybe comment your thoughts and what you would like to see happen at some point?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

"Holy shit,"

Lily mumbled,taking in Maleficent's appearance.Emma nudged her to knock her out of her trance,reminding her that the woman had actually spoken and waiting for a reply.The brunette shook her head,blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm your daughter,Lilith and this is my wife,Emma,and our daughter,your granddaughter,Desdemona."

Maleficent looked them all over,several emotions crossing her face.Shock,sceptism,hopefullness,and finally she began to cry tears of joy.Cruella,Ursula,and Gold dragged the Charmings off to give the family some privacy.

"My baby?Wife?Grandbaby?Oh,my,"

She giggled happily,bringing a hand up to cover her mouth and moving closer to get a better look at everyone.Her stare lingered on Emma,she pursed her lips and dark blue eyes hardened as she took a good whiff of her.

"You smell like the Charmings,"

Emma nodded ashamed,sighing and rubbing Lily's stomach.

"Not enough showers in the world to wash off that stank,"

She sneered,disgusted.Maleficent smirked,humming in approval at the tone.

"Indeed,find a good,strong perfume and you might be able to cover it a bit.So,magic or did you just take my daughter and her child in?"

Maleficent tilted her head curiously,trying to figure out how the couple had a daughter that smelled like them both.

"No,she did not take us in.We got married at sixteen,Mona is our baby.Emma here was born with a penis and that would be how she got me pregnant,but fyi there's a boy in town everyone believes to be half-Emma's and we're gonna need you to go along with it."

Lily stepped in,smiling at how much her daughter and mother looked alike without the blue hair.

"Sixteen?My,my.And a boy that believes he is Emma's son?Part of the little plan against the Charmings or is he...a wee bit funny in the head?"

Maleficent mumbled,trying her best to process everything.

"Yes,his name is Henry.Very smart boy,just not smart enough to figure it all out.And Regina's here,she's his adoptive mother."

Maleficent raised a brow,face scrunching up in confusion.The Swan couple sighed,this was going to take a long,long time to explain.They all just sat down,except Desdemona.She started to tiptoe out of there,attempting to escape and run about town again.

"Oh,not so fast,Desdemona Anne Swan,park it.Your poor grandmother's taking in enough as it is,she doesn't need becoming a great-grandmother added on to it."

Emma huffed,pointing to the spot on the ground next to her.Desdemona huffed,sitting down.

~⚘~

The Charmings ran around town,spreading the word that Emma was evil and her and her devil family had ressurrected Maleficent.Only half the people believed it,most thought she was a sleep-deprived mother and needed to take a nice,long nap and shut the hell on up while they enjoyed the rest of their days.

It got to a point,Snow White actually went to Whale and demanding he check her daughter's head.Now,she was insisting that Emma was cursed and those rotten lesbians and dragons needed to leave her alone.

Henry had heard everything and decided to confront Emma,he stood with his arms crossed and stared at the family.

"Is it true?Are you helping Cruella and them?"

He asked softly,Emma sighed and motioned for him to sit down next to Maleficent who moved over and made plenty of room for him.Surprisingly,she gave the boy a small smile and he returned it after a moment of shock.

"Alright,it's time you know the truth,kid.You're not my son,at all.Your mother was a fully human woman,from the land of no magic.Neal or Baelfire,whichever you prefer is your father and he knew the truth.I'm sorry you got brought into this,it wasn't fair,but I at least made sure you wound up with Regina.I knew she would be the best parent for you,"

Emma just told him flat out,not even attempting to lie.Lily lay her head on the blonde's shoulder,nodding along with her words.Desdemona looked as disinterested as always,drawing patterns in the dirt with her fingers.

Henry took it all in,frowning.

"Why?Why did it have to happen?"

He really didn't seem mad,curious more than anything.Wow,the kid had grown up.Emma would be lying if she said she didn't have a soft spot for him over the years.And it wasn't even that Lily didn't like him either,she just didn't have the same bond as her wife did with Henry.And Desdemona...well,she didn't care for anyone.

And so,they explained what the Charmings did to their family.He looked disgusted,shaking his head.

"Those assholes!"

He surprised them,not normally one to cuss.Emma's inner mom kicked in and she gave him a look,the look every mother gave when their child was in trouble.

"Henry Daniel Mills,language!"

"They are,though!"

"Yes,they are.But it's not okay for you to say it,"

Desdemona snickered,Emma looked at her.

"And just what's so funny to you,young lady?It wasn't that long ago I shoved a bar of soap down your throat for the very same thing,Miss Mona.See,he has Regina to do the real discipline  because she actually is his mother and I can't do that to him.But you slip up,you're going to know it."

That shut her up,she blushed and muttered under her breath.Henry grinned,but wisely did not comment on that before turning to Emma and Lily.

"Okay,I get it.So,do I still call you Ma or..."

"You can,that is completely up to you.Everything's out in the open now,kid,it's your choice where you stand in all this and what you call us."

He hummed,smiling.

"Alright,Ma,what do I call ole Starla over there?"

Lily looked at him,then at Emma.

"Your son is making fun of me,"

She whined,Emma snorted.

"How come he's only my son when he disrespects you and eats grilled cheese until his ass explodes?"

"Because you were the one that claimed to have a love affair with his stupid father,"

Lily said 'stupid father' so fondly,Henry couldn't even get offended and say something about it.

"Fair point,now answer him...Staaaaarla,"

Emma shrugged,snickering at the end of it.

"I prefer your majesty,but I'll settle for Aunty Lily."

Maleficent rolled her eyes,snorting.

"You're just as stupid as your father,I don't know if I want to laugh or swat that head of your's more."

"My father?"

"Zorro,yeah.I thought you knew,you're wearing his necklace now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up,I will probably be updating this and "The Dragon's Swan"a lot tonight,got some family stuff going on and writing takes my mind off of it.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be much longer,I just wanted to get this out of the way.Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?


End file.
